


A gift

by Softrick



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Morty Smith, Gay, Gay Sex, Gift Giving, Hand Jobs, M/M, Presents, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softrick/pseuds/Softrick
Summary: Morty has not been feeling well recently and Rick notices and asks, Morty tells him it about there relationship.





	A gift

**Author's Note:**

> Side note the Rick I write about is kind, still can be a bit rude sometimes but he is soft and sweet, hense the username softrick. And good I'm bad at summary's I'm so sorry. Also happy new year!! Sorry I haven't posted I haven't been motivated to write recently, if you want to see some art work go follow my Tumblr @foureyesm for Rick and Morty stuff.

" I just uhm.. just wanted to know how long we have till we're home.," he trailed off turning his head to his right looking away from Rick.  
Rick sighed and gave him a frustrated look before turning back to his steering wheel." A good hour Morty."  
Morty's mind began to get corrupted with unhealthy thoughts about how he would never do it, that Rick would push him away. Morty knew some Ricks were like him, just he didn't know if HIS Rick was. He turned out to his window and looked off into the distance staring at the bright Galaxy that layed before him. The colors echoed onto his eyes. The empty black space with a variety of colored stars glowing back towards him. He looked out the window and got lost into the Galaxy to make time quicken till they got home.

An hour later  
The ship slowed as they entered the town they lived in and lightly jerked back and forth as Rick was trying to land the ship into the garage. The ship was getting pretty old what do you expect.   
Rick quickly got out and layed various amount of gems onto his workbench and got an abundance amount of tools from under it and began to do some thing with the gems, Morty couldn't tell. He stepped out of the ship and walked into the living room to see summer watching TV."hey summer," Morty said in a saddened tone.  
Summer lifted a hand in a lazy tone to lost in her phone to pay any attention to what Morty has to say. He just groaned and turned to walk to his bedroom.   
Morty went over to his closet to find a pair of fresh clothes to replace the dirty ones he had been wearing. His hair puffed up a bit from the electrical tension from the shirt, so he patted his hair down trying his best to make it not stick up. After a few minutes Morty groaned, His hair was all messed up, and he honestly didn't care. He walked over to his bed and laid down with his back against the wall. He bent down over his bed to reach for his laptop that he had placed right under the bed. He opened it and decided to scroll through his various social medias till he could think of something better to do.  
Some time passed before Morty's mother was calling for him.  
"Morty dinners ready!" Morty groaned. He rubbed his eyes the bright screen of the computer strained his eyes. He put his laptop back under his bed and walked down stairs to see his mother and family sitting at the table. His mother had made spaghetti and garlic bread, a household favorite. He sat at the end away from everyone. He wasn't really hungry so he mainly just ate the garlic bread and messed around with the noodles twirling it in his fork.  
"Morty are you okay?" His mother called out to him. In all honesty he wasn't, he didn't want to go to school, he didn't want to get out of bed in the mornings. School was hell for him, he had no friends, no one sat with him at lunch, everyone just practically dodged him.. made him feel... Useless.

"I'm okay Mom, really," he looked up for a breaf few seconds to see his mother, summer, and Rick looking at him. All looking concerned. Which was kind of nice, but opening up wasn't on Morty's agenda.   
"I'm just not that hungry," Morty sat up and took his plate over to the kitchen and dumped his food in the trash, and placed his plate in the sink.  
" Just come get me later so I can do the dishes," Morty walked over the the stairs to get stopped by Rick. He looked up so he was face to face with Rick. Rick just looked down at him and turned around and entered Morty's room making a gesture telling Morty to come in. Morty walked in after rick. He closed the door behind him.   
"What do you want ric-" Rick pushed Morty onto his bed."what the fuck!" Morty yelled but got interrupted by Rick.  
"Listen Morty, I know you are not okay so cut the shit." Rick turned to Morty crossing his arms giving him a mad look. Morty let out a low sigh, he knew someone would push him to say something.  
"I've just got a lot on my mind okay Rick." He looked down and away from Rick and paused before looking back at Rick. Rick rose his eyebrow in disbelief.  
"God fine."Morty paused and looked away from Rick.   
"I've just been thinking about the other Morty's and ricks." He stopped again not wanted to say anything else.  
"Why do they matter?" Rick pushed out in an angry tone. He wasn't meaning to sound angry he just wanted to know what was bothering Morty.  
"And there uhm, ah jeez their relationships.." Morty felt a tear begin to form in his eye but quick regained his thoughts making the tear go away. Rick just stood there, he knew what Morty ment. Rick opened the bedroom door and left while shutting the door. Morty just sat there staring at his bedroom door.   
'Rick is disgusted with you.' Morty's eyes began to water again. 'he hates you now you know that right?' oh good no not again.' You pushed it now, he's going to leave again.'   
Morty layed back letting his thought consume his mind once again. Falling asleep.

The house smelt like a bakery, a nice vanilla hazelnut scent filling his room and probably the rest of the house. He sat up wiping the dried tears off of his face. For the moment forgetting about last night. He opened his door to be over flooded by this scent, it was amazing and making his mouth water. He made his way down the stairs and noticed a plate full of cookies with a folded note on top. He walked over placing a cooking in his mouth and opening the note. ' Morty I'm sorry for walking out, I just needed to think, I'll make it up to you.'   
'ill make it up to you, what does that mean?' Morty thought to himself. He took the plate of cookies and walked over the the couch sitting down and turning on the TV. Morty sat their finish the plate of cookies and watching a TV show for a while. Before he thought about the note and what Rick wrote on it, he decided to go check on Rick.   
Today was Saturday so therefore summer was at a friend's house for the weekend and his mother would be working until late tonight, but who knows what Rick would be doing. Morty walked over to the garbage door and opened it to find nothing. No ship, no tool out. In fact the garage looked rather clean. A little too clean. His heart dropped. ' Rick left you behind.' a thought echoed. no, that couldn't be the case... Right? Morty sat on the washer and decided to wait for Rick to come back. The rhythm of the washer helped him keep peace in his mind, it was soothing.  
A half an hour passed and it was thirty till noon. The ground began to wobble a bit and the garage door began to slide upwards opening. The ship landed and the garage door slide down closing. Rick stepped out with a giant bag, about the size of a garbage bag. He looked up towards Morty a let out a gentle smile. It made Morty's heart pick up the pace for a short moment. No words we're exchanged as Rick walked passed Morty and walked through the door to the kitchen table, and sat the bag onto the table with Morty following behind. Rick let out a low laugh as he grabbed the now empty plate.  
" I see you liked the cookies," he smiled looking to Morty over his shoulder still back turned towards him. He sat the plate down back onto the table.  
"It's a family recipe," Morty sat at the table on the opposite side of where Rick had placed the bag. Morty was too scared to talk. He didn't want to upset Rick.

 

Rick looked up at Morty still smiling, and he began to open the bag pulling out this giant box. It was around the size of desk chair. Rick threw the bag into the trash and turned the box around so Morty could see what it was.  His eyes instantly began to light up with stars. It was a high tech desktop with a VR headset. He'd never seen one like this before, Rick must have gotten it from someone else other than earth cause he'd never seen this brand or type of advanced computer before.  Rick was looking at him smiling. He knew Morty has been wanting a better computer and too make it up to him for making it seem like he was mad he got him one. Morty was already in a bad mood and he had just made it worse last night, he didn't mean too. But, Rick hates seeing Morty down, he wanted to see his eyes light up with stars and see his nice smile.  
"i-is this for me..?" Morty lowly let out. Rick laughed to how shy Morty was being.   
"Of course kiddo," Rick nudged the box towards him and it almost looked like the kid was going to cry.   
"THANKS RICK!" Morty yelled out while grabbing the box and running up towards his room slamming the door behind him. Rick let out another low laugh and walked into his garage, waiting.  
Morty set the box next to his desk and grabbed a knife to open up the box, the computer was already set up and updated it said, so he wouldn't have to wait for it too load for hours. He plugged it in and also put the VR headset on a charger it came with. He looked back into the box to see if he forgot anything, there was a bright yellow note at the bottom of the box.  
He knelt down and picked up the small note'meet me in the garage in ten minutes.'  
Confused, Morty looked at the clock and read 11:50, so at 12:00 he would go see what Rick wanted. In the mean time Morty was literally fangirling over this computer, it ran smoothly, fast and didn't need to connect to the internet, it was it's own internet box. Morty already loved the computer and he hasn't even downloaded any games yet. He set up his profile and when he finished looked over at the clock. 12:01. His heart began to race a little wondering what else Rick had gotten him. New clothes? Some video games? Maybe an all day pass to an amusement park! Morty shook his head, he probably just needed help and gave Morty ten minutes to mess around with the computer. He got up and went down to the garage.   
It was dark for some reason? Morty could barely see the ground from the light that was peering in from the living room. He walked in and began to walk over to ricks desk to see if he was there. Then the door slammed behind him, he jumped up in fear his body jolting up.   
"Rick!?" Morty yelled out hoping to hear ricks soothing voice.  
"Calm down Morty, I just don't want to spoil the surprise," Rick giggled a little. Morty let out a relieved sigh. He put his arms out to grab ahold of his surroundings to find his way around.  
"Rick can you please turn the lights on I can't see a thing," Morty called out in the dark.  
Rick lightly giggled, "well duh there are no lights on." He flicked the lights on showing Morty hunched over holding on to the floor with his ass up in the air. Rick laughed even more.  
"Nice view," Morty jumped up turning to face rick looking down hiding his red face.  
"What did you want me for r-rick, Morty turned his gaze back up towards Rick. Ricks expression fell to a dull lifeless look. He walked slowly up to Morty. Morty could feel his chest pounding, wanting to jump out of his chest. The closer Rick got the more Morty had to look up to keep his eyes on ricks face. Until Rick was right in front of him, where Morty could feel his breath hit his face, he was so great ful his Rick rarely drank. Morty's chest was pounding and his mind wondering. Morty looked down quickly as his face started to grow more and more red. He could feel ricks hand slid under his chin and gently grab ahold on it and lifting it up to where they were face to face, Rick leaning now a bit. Morty could feel ricks breath lay upon his face and his eyes meeting his.  
Rick slowly leaning in, there lips softly touching. Morty's eyes grew as ricks eyes shut. He couldn't believe it, HIS RICK WAS ONE OF THOSE RICKS. He great with joy and happiness, that is until Rick pulled away. Rick looking Morty in the eyes.  
"I'm sorry for leaving you all upset last night," Rick softly said,but Morty didn't care anymore. All he knew was that this Rick, was his Rick and that he loved him too.  
After Rick and Morty talked for a bit Rick told him to go play with his new computer while he worked on the garage for a bit. Morty thanked him and made his way back to his room.  
He flicked on the computer and signed in onto his account. It showed a blank basic blue screen, he decided to looked up backgrounds and stuff later, right now he just wants to play some video games. He download some VR games and put on his headset.  
He lost track of time but by the time he had taken the headset off it was already 4. His stomach growled and he lowered his hand down to rub it.' a hot Pocket sounds great right now,' he thought. He set the headset back onto their charger and went down into the kitchen to make a hot Pocket. He cooked it in the microwave and ate it in the kitchen. When finished, he threw the wrapper in the trash and decided to go watch TV. He sat in the center of the couch and grabbed the remote flickering threw the channels.  
He jumped and let out a small moan when a pair of lips gentle kissed his neck. He quickly covered his mouth shocked with what just came out of it. Rick laughed and jumped over the couch to sit next to him, throwing his arm over Morty. Morty leaned in onto Rick and they sat there staring at the TV. Morty kept stealing glances at Rick, looked at his lips, his chest, his belly, his-  
"Morty?" Rick caught Morty of guard his eyes quickly looking back up towards Rick.  
"Yeah r-rick?" Morty said awkwardly. Rick showed him a small smile hopeing to calm Morty down a bit, Morty gets scared to easily.  
"Stop staring at me you creep," Rick said letting out a small laugh. Morty's face was already a low shade of red, it was cute. Rick placed his hand on Morty's thigh and just let it lay there. Morty's mind just couldn't help but think dirty. 'was Rick trying to fuck? wait no,' Morty shook his head ' we've barely done anything yet he probably thinks it's too soon.' Morty began to build a tent in his pants with the thought of being fucked. He noticed and tried to empty his thought trying to make it go away. Nothing. So he just covered it was his hands hoping Rick didn't notice.  
Rick thought it was cute, Morty trying to conceal his boner for him. He slowly began to rub Morty's thigh up and down repeating the action. Morty was letting out small squeals and whimpers. Rick was making it harder for Morty to conceal his problem. Rick smiled looking down at Morty who was hiding his face and covering his mouth trying not to whimper.  
Rick stopped and pulled away from Morty and stood up. Confused, Morty looked up at him with a puzzle look. Rick slid off his lab coat and set it on the coffee table. He leaned in towards morty,placing a knee between his legs and the other on the opposite side of Morty's leg. Rick grabbed Morty's chin and pulled him to where his mouth was to his ear.   
"Tell me if you want to stop," Rick whispered. It sent chills up Morty's body leaving him all tingly. Rick was hovering over him. He reached down squeezing Morty's thigh and rubbing it. All while placing gentle kisses down Morty's neck. Morty couldn't control himself he was moaning just from the kisses, he lifted his hand and grabbed ahold of ricks shirt. Rick grinned, he raised his hand and placed it on Morty's boner. Morty squeezed ricks shirt more tightly.   
Rick began to Stoke Morty over his pants, Morty gasped for air, he was burning up.  He began to pick up pace, Morty was a moaning mess arching his back almost pressing himself into Rick.   
He pulled his hand away and Morty let out a whine. Rick began to undo Morty's jeans as he placed his lips on to his. Sharing small kisses. He pulled out Morty's dick and rubbed the precum down his length and began to stroke him again. mortys grip was getting harder, Morty yelled ricks name as he came all over ricks shirt. He quickly sat up.  
"Oh my god Rick I am so sorry!" Morty was worried Rick would be upset, Rick just laughed and gave him another kiss.  
"It's okay Morty." Rick threw off his shirt, throwing it with his coat. He didn't worry because Beth would be home late tonight and summer was gone at a friend's house. He pulled Morty's pants off throwing them onto the ground along with his boxers. Rick lifted Morty's shirt kissing a sucking on spots causing small hickeys to form. He went lower and lower, kissing the tip of Morty's penis. Morty let out a moan and jerked up a bit. Rick gathered some of the cum on Morty onto his fingers and moved them to Morty's butt. He gently rubbed Morty's hole teasing him, but also making sure it was okay.He looked up at Morty, Morty nodded and he slowly inserted one finger.  He let it set for a moment before slowly running his finger in and out stretching Morty little by little.   
For Morty it felt very weird, he never thought he'd get this far with Rick. Never even touched himself like this before. Rick then add another finger causing a little bit of pain for morty. Again, he waited a moment before slowing going in and out, but this time in a sissor motion. It began to feel good for Morty, so Rick added a third finger, then a forth. Until finally he believed Morty was ready.  
He pulled off his jeans, and his boxers. Rubbing his dick with the moisture from Morty.  Morty let out a moan just from the sight of Rick like this, it's all he dreamed of. Rick lined himself and looked up at Morty. Again, morty nodded in approval smiling at him. Rick slowly pushed his way inside with one hand holding his dick and the other squeezing Morty's hip. Morty was so warm and soft, his Morty wasn't chubby but he wasn't skinny. He was the perfect size. Perfect to grab and squeeze. Rick stopped and waiting for Morty to adjust, he didn't want to hurt him. So in the mean time he squeezed Morty's hips and placed kisses on to the boys stomach and chest. Morty moved his hips into Rick showing him a sign he was ready.  
Rick slowly pulled out and pushed back into Morty enjoying every moment of this. Morty was burning red covering his face trying to hide his moans and his blushing face. Rick pulled out and slammed back into him causing Morty to yell out and arch his back. Just what he wanted to hear. He began to speed up, Morty's moans getting loader and loader. It was music to ricks ears, he bent down biting Morty's neck making him moan into his ears. It drove him over the edge. He kept going faster and faster in a nice rythem. Mortys moans we're becoming more of yells. And he drew his arm back up to cover his mouth. Rick pulled out all the way and slammed into Morty once more splashing his fluids into the boy. morty yelled out once more grabbing around ricks back pulling him close squeezing him cumming in between them. They were both panting roughly trying to catch their breath.  
"I love you Rick." Morty whispered almost like he was trying hard for Rick not to hear it, it made Rick smile.  
"I love you too kid." He roughly rubbed Morty's head messing up his hair, planting another soft kiss onto Morty's lips.


End file.
